galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeboim
Zeboim is a huge city overflowing with people, and is a well known spot for corruption and thieves. Zeboim is built upon a huge ancient complex of huge sewer systems going miles below the surface and it has become a safe haven for those running from the law. Zeboim is also the center of Zybok's entertainment industry, performers are everywhere and clubs, bars, brothels, and other places of ill repute are in abundance. Settlement Modifiers Government: Democracy Settlement Traits: '''LE Metropolis '''Advantages: '''Cultured, Decadent, Gambling, Good Roads, Legendary Marketplace, Notorious, Under-city '''Disadvantages: '''Atheistic, Dimensionally Locked, Soul Crushing, Polluted, Teleport Banned '''Corruption: +10 Crime: +10 Economy: +15 Law: +3 Lore: +5 Society: +5 Danger: +50 Base Value: '''41,600 gp '''Purchase Limit: '''330,000 gp '''Population: 32,000,000 'Notable NPCs' Guilds Taverns Marketplace Spellcasting: 6th Shops Places of Interest =Zeboim Random Urban Encounters 75-100% chance= 1-2: 1d4 prostitutes trying to sell their wares, Diplomacy check DC 15 to get them to leave the PCs alone. 3-4: 1d6 Ruffians looking for a fight, Diplomacy check DC 13 to avoid. 5-6: 1 Pickpocket tries to steal from the PCs 7-8: 1 Drug Dealer tries to sell drugs to the PCs 9-10: 1d4 Drunk commoner’s tries to pick a fight, Diplomacy check DC 17 to avoid. 11-12: 2 corrupt police officers tries to shakedown the PCs, Diplomacy or Bluff check DC 20 to avoid or a 50 credit bribe, if accosted the corrupt police call for backup. 13-14: 1d4 starving rabid dogs attack the PCs 15-16: 1d4 doomsayer’s accost the PCs with rants about the end of the world. Diplomacy Check DC 12 to avoid. 17-18: 1d6 Street thugs try to mug the PCs. Diplomacy or Intimidate check DC 22 to avoid. 19-20: 1 mimic pretending to be a trash can tries to eat the PCs. 21-22: 1d4 street thugs attack a PC with cybernetics and they attempt to take that cybernetics part. 23-24: 1 prostitute and her pimp having an argument turns ugly. The prostitute tries to get the PCs to help. 25-26: 1 highway man tries to block the PCs path and demands a toll, 10 credits or their lives, Diplomacy or Intimidate check DC 17 to avoid 27-28: 1d6 Bandits are robbing some civilian, the civilian calls for the PCs to help. 29-30: 1 UFC fighter (battlemonk) tries to bump into a PC and start a fight, Diplomacy DC 24 to avoid. 31-32: 1 Shopkeep tries to sell defective equipment to the PCs for cheap, opposed sense motive roll to realize the deception. 33-34: 1 celebrity bard and his 2 muscle bound bodyguards approach a female PC and tries to offer the PC money for sex, if refused he tells his bodyguards to grab the PC and take her into an alley. 35-36: 1 well-dressed lady (Princess) and her 4 muscle bound bodyguards approach a male charismatic PC and tries to offer the PC sex, if refused the lady offers money, if still refused tells her bodyguards to beat up the PC. 37-38: 1 cannibal is trying to murder a female barmaid in an alley, the female is screaming for help. 39-40: 1 driver in a car tries to sideswipe a PC or PCs vehicle. 41-42: 1 street performer asks the PCs to pay her for a show. 10 credits for a lap-dance, 100 for a BJ. 43-44: 1 cyborg samurai accidently runs into the PCs then demands an apology, Diplomacy DC 22 to avoid. 45-46: 1 Ethos Cyborg Zealot tries to talk to the PCs about the Gods, if ignored he becomes angry and threatens the PCs, Diplomacy DC 14 to avoid. If diplomacy fails the Zealot will follow the PCs ranting at them until they go into a building. 47-48: 1d8 Police officers try to shakedown the PCs, Diplomacy check DC 19 to avoid, or pay a bribe of 50 credits. 49-50: 1d4 Police approach the PCs and ask to see their weapons license, after seeing it the cop goes to a vehicle and takes 10 mins to check the credentials. If the PCs act funny the police will begin questioning them. Opposed Bluff and sense motive checks. If the Police win they want to arrest the PCs under suspicion of having fake Military Licenses. 51-52: 1d6 Mutant Giant Cockroaches come out of a sewer hole and attack the PCs. 53-54: 1d8 Mutant Giant Rats come out of a hole and attack the PCs. 55-56: 1 Cannibal juiced up on boost attacks one of the PCs. 57-58: 1d10 Ruffians try to mug the PCs. 59-60: 1 Mutant Dire Crocodile comes up from a sewer entrance and tries to eat one PC and retreat. 61-62: A riot comes trampling down the street, treat as a mob of humans, they beat up anyone in their path. 63-64: 1d4 Ochre Jellies comes up from a grate and tries to eat the PCs. 65-66: 1 out of control robot (Clockwork Soldier) is hacking up people nearby then storms towards the PCs. 67-68: 1 slayer starts stalking the PCs and attacks when they are only or suitably away from crowds. Opposed Stealth and Perception checks to notice the Slayer following. 69-70: 1d4 Dealers approaches the PCs and asks if they want to buy some Boost or Zerk. Diplomacy check DC 15 to decline nicely and avoid a confrontation. 71-72: A rampaging Grey Render bursts out of a building and begins smashing everything in its path, the PCs might be in its way, if the Grey Render is killed increase Fame 2 points. 73-74: 1d4 Journeyman carpenter’s (Contractors) try to hit on one of the PCs, Diplomacy check DC 15 to avoid. If refused they try to get rough. 75-76: A Cutthroat lawyer runs into the PCs then claims assault and says she is going to sue them for everything they have, Diplomacy check DC 28 to avoid, otherwise she calls the Police and tries to get them to arrest the PCs. 77-78: A moon elf Military Officer notice’s Yuriko and approaches the PCs, she demand to know what unit she is with and chastise the PCs for their attire and behavior. If the PCs tell the officer what team they are with she says that doesn’t exist and calls the Police to come arrest the PCs. 1d4 cops arrive in 1 minute and try to arrest the PCs. 79-80: 1 Panzer Kuntz master Cyborg accidently bumps the PCs but doesn’t apologize, if the PCs say something offensive the Master will attack with one attack then leave. If the attack is blocked or avoided the Master is impressed and offers to teach a cyborg PC the Panzer Kuntz style. 81-82: A syndicate assassin starts following the PCs, opposed stealth and perception checks to notice. The assassin will attack if they go into a secluded area. 83-84: A Nipponese Woman and her Cyber Samurai Guard approaches the PCs, she eyes one of the PCs and politely asks the PC to join her for a drink, diplomacy checks DC 21 during the drinks to gain a Contact with Murokumo industries, if Diplomacy goes bad the Cyber Samurai Challenges the PC to a duel. If declined, increase PCs infamy 1 point. If the challenge is accepted and the Samurai is killed increase fame 3 points, if the Samurai is also spared increase 5 points. 85-86: A Zybokian Noble and his 4 Mercenaries approach the PCs, he notices Yuriko and demands an explanation, he then offers a large sum of money 22,000 credits to buy Yuriko from the PCs. Diplomacy Check DC 22 to politely explain and refuse. If diplomacy fails increase Infamy by 1d6. If a natural 1 is rolled for diplomacy the Noble orders his mercenaries to take her by force. If the PCs defeat them increase Fame 1d8. 87-88: A Zybokian Noblewoman and her Cyber Knight Guard approaches the PCs, she tries to get a male PC to become a special guard for her. Diplomacy Check DC 26 to politely decline. If diplomacy fails the Noblewoman is insulted, increase Infamy 1 point, if the PC accepts increase Fame for 1d4. 89-90: A Zybokian Noble and his two Cyber Knights in Elemental Power Armor approaches the PCs, he tries to get a Female PC to join him and his knights for a “private Party”, a gangbang. Diplomacy Check DC 28 to politely decline. If diplomacy fails the Zybokian noble is insulted, increase Infamy 1d4 points, if the PC accepts increase Fame 1d6 points. 91-92: 4 Cyborg Samurai are guarding a Nipponese lady, she eyes one of the PCs and asks if the PC would join her team, if refused she states “No is not an option” and orders her Samurai to incapacitate the PC. A Diplomacy check DC 30 avoids the fight. 93-94:1 Ethos Cyborg Zealot tries to indoctrinate the PCs, Will Save DC 13 or fall under Charm Person, if resisted the Zealot will try to abduct the PCs 95-96: 1 Cyborg Police Investigator begins to follow the PCs. Stealth checks to lose or Linguistics hack, if the PCs cannot lose the investigator, it will try to arrest the PCs under suspicion of treason. 97-98: 1d6 heavily armed SWAT Police try to shakedown the PCs. Diplomacy Check DC 26 to Avoid. 99-100: 1 cyborg syndicate agent tries to kidnap or kill one of the PCs. =Zeboim Random Urban Hazards 50-74% chance= 1-10: A car accident may crush a random PCs, Ref Save DC 15 to avoid or take 5d6 damage. 11-20: Bad polluted air, PCs must make Fort saves vs Disease DC 12 or become sickened for the day 21-30: Food Poisoning, PCs must make Fort Saves vs Disease DC 12 or become nauseated for 1d4 hours 31-40: A car accident may crush a random PC, Ref Save DC 20 to avoid or take 10d6 damage and become pinned. 41-50: Spilled Toxic waste is in the area, Fort DC 13 or take 1 Con damage as per low radiation exposure. 51-60: Moldy area nearby is making pneumonia prolific, Fort Save 12 or contract Pneumonia, 61-70: A loose electrical wire tangles down at the PCs, Ref Save DC 14 to Avoid or take 2d6 electricity damage. 71-80: A cyber virus attacks a cyborg PC, Ligustics Check DC 15 to defend against it. 81-90: Acid rain, characters in the rain take 1d6 points of acid damage every 10 mins. Fort DC 14 or become sickened due to fumes. 91-100: Area of toxic waste high radiation, Fort Save DC 22 or suffer 2d4 Con drain. =Zeboim Random City Night Dressings 1-49 % chance= 1-3: Large neon signs reading “Hot Android Sluts” and “Sexbots are HERE” 4-6: A well-dressed man in a black suit surrounded by well-armed and well armored men gets out of a black limo and goes into a building, people scurry to get out of the way. 7-9: A group of young punks dance to cyber music. 10-12: A group of prostitutes on the street call out people and show off their wares. 13-15: A large pile of black trash bags fills an alley. 16-18: A combat Mech drives past. 19-22: A police Helicopter flies by at low altitude. 23-25: A prostitute is having sex in an alley with some punk. 26-28: A group of men wearing black trench coats and carrying weapons walks past. 29-31: A homeless maimed man begs for credits on the street. 32-34: A full body replacement Cyborg walks past. 35-37: A nearly naked flawless beauty cyborg smokes while leaning against a wall. 38-40: A group of punks makes cat calls to a Female PC. 41-43: A skanky dressed woman struts her stuff as she walks by. 44-46: A group of heavily armed police doing a patrol, walk past, people scurry to get out of the way. 47-49: A group of ragged men huddle near a heat post. 50-52: A line of people waiting to go into a club, a cyborg bouncer scans them for weapons. 53-55: A scrawny dog rifles through trash in an alleyway. 56-58: A vent streams yellow gas that reeks of pure shit. 59-61: A large fountain sprays water in time with music played. 62-64: A large hologram of a naked elf woman dancing on the entry way of a strip club. 65-67: A couple of punks are spray painting a wall with graffiti. 68-70: A group of Police officers are arresting someone, the person screams that they are innocent and this is police brutality. 71-73: A group of men dressed in white robes with huge pauldrons and flowing white capes walks past (Ethos Zealots). 74-76: A cyborg Samurai walks down the street protecting a young Nipponese lady in a black kimono. 77-79: A building’s wall advertises some cyborg product or some new gene therapy. 80-82: A strange square box cyborg drives a vehicle past. 83-85: A shoot-out between some Ethos Zealots and Syndicate assassins happens on the next street in plain view of the PCs. Police Show up in 1d10 rounds with a heavy Police mech to take control of the situation. 86-88: A large neon Sign advertises a cyborg chop shop. 89-91: A blood elf man wearing a black jacket makes eye contact with the PCs and smiles, then walks away in the opposite direction. 92-94: Several Black crows with glowing red eyes fly overhead. 95-97: A small food stall cooks exotic foods from the Orient out on the street. 98-100: A Blonde Half Nipponese woman that looks just like Yuriko walks past. She has a barcode tattoo the back of her neck. =Zeboim Random Weather= 1-20: Normal hazy polluted weather. 21-40: Rain storm 41-75: Rain storm with lightning, cyborgs feel tingly and may get struck by lightning if high enough and using a metal weapon. 76-89: Harsh foggy weather obscures visability 90-100: Clear and beautiful.